


Wolf Whisperer

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Protectiveness, evie as a big overprotective wolf we stan, it's meant to be fun basically, this is all new for me so i hope it doesn't suck you know the whole wolf thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • Now I can add ‘wolf whisperer’ to my resume. How cool is that? •Or your daily another spell gone wrong featuring malvie.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT)





	Wolf Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Anonnymous request on Tumblr.

“…Can I just say that this is a _terrible_ idea?” Carlos stated for what was the probably the tenth time in less than a minute.

 

“Carlos, I promise nothing bad will happen to Dude. I just need him to stand still for a bit while I try this spell.” Jane assured the worried boy.

 

“Why does it have to be on Dude though?” Carlos asked.

 

“Because he’s the only animal around campus these days and I need to practice my magic.” Jane answered.

 

“Just let her do it. I’m tired of listening to the both of you argue. If anything goes wrong either one of us will handle it.” Mal groaned from the tree she was leaning in. She had been helping Jane with her magic and despite the lack of experience, Jane hadn’t set anything on fire, at least not yet.

 

“What if you can’t?” Carlos asked, again concerned for his four pawed friend.

 

“If we can’t, Fairy Godmother will help. We are doing this with her permission, remember?” Mal pointed out.

 

Carlos sighted and finally complied. A few minutes later he came back with Dude, happily running at his side.

 

Getting Dude to stay still was not the easy task the girls were expecting though. As if he knew they were going to use him, he would not allow them to grab or even put a leash on him.

 

Dude was accidentally spelled not so long ago and he was determined to not let it happen again. After many worthless tries, they stop chasing the dog, who was now wagging his tail, savoring his victory.

 

“I’m sorry ladies, looks like he doesn’t want to cooperate.” Carlos huffed, catching his breath.

 

“Don’t worry, I have an idea. Just as long as Jane doesn’t miss her target.” Mal said.

 

Jane and Carlos both stared at Mal, waiting for the rest.

 

“You stay here with Dude and you entertain him, pet him, give him a treat, something. While you do that, Jane will aim at him and try the spell. After it’s done, there’s nothing he can do about it.” Mal explained.

 

Seemed easy and harmless.

 

“Ok, but don’t miss Jane!” Carlos warned.

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

So, then they put Mal’s idea in motion. They let a couple of minutes go by, so Dude wouldn’t feel threatened. Carlos played with him and was now petting him and feeding him a treat.

 

“Now,” Mal whispered to Jane.

 

Jane took a deep breath and enounced the spell quietly.

 

Dude, however was a smart dog (that and the three friends’ sort of forgot that dogs have better hearing and sensed things better than humans) and he dodged the beam of light in the last minute, barking furiously, sounding offended that he had been tricked with affection. Carlos had to quickly dodge the spell by throwing himself on the floor.

 

It wasn’t over though. The beam of light rebounded on the bark of the tree and the two girls only had time to duck and feel the heat from the spell pass right over their heads.

 

Then silence.

 

“Now that was close.” Mal said as they all got up.

 

Jane nodded, just happy she wasn’t hit.

 

“Girls?”

 

Carlos pointed to something behind them. Mal and Jane turned around to see a cloud of grey smoke not so far from them. Jane was white as chalk as they were sure the spell had hit something. Or someone.

 

They decided not to approach it just yet, but the smoke cleared fast enough.

 

“ _Oh my god_.” The girls heard Carlos from behind them.

 

Behind the smoke lied a wolf. But not just a wolf. A whole wolf. With a capital ‘W’. Tall as a horse and it could easily be mistaken for a bear. A very muscular and thick bear.

 

That confirmed their assumption that the spell had hit someone.

 

The wolf seemed drowsy, probably from being hit and didn’t look their way. Not that Mal needed any more confirmation but she felt her blood running cold when the wolf opened its eyes to look around and find them in the middle of the field. A pair of chocolate brown eyes that Mal would recognize _absolutely_ anywhere.

 

Mal started walking but both Jane and Carlos stopped her.

 

“Are you insane?” Jane whispered.

 

“You both have three seconds to let me go.” Mal warned, now feeling a burst of anger coursing through her body.

 

Like they were jolted, the two friends let her go and she walked over to the wolf. She ignored how Carlos and Jane followed behind her. As soon as they were close, Carlos understood.

 

“ _Evie, are you ok? Is that you?_ ” Mal managed to ask, grabbing the wolf’s attention. There was a quiet growl in return that Mal took as a yes, even though she knew Evie couldn’t understand her. At least they weren’t being eaten, that was good news.

 

“You can’t be serious. How do you even know that’s her?” Jane asked in disbelief.

 

Mal glared at her.

 

“Look at her! Just how many wolves do you know that have _blue fur_?” Mal pointed out.

 

If this wasn’t so alarming, it would actually be comical. It was true. Jane had been so worried about a thousand other different things that she failed to see how the wolf’s fur was not black, nor grey, but a dark shade of blue. Auradon was a magical place, but there weren’t any weird colored wolves around. At least not in the wild.

 

“I can’t believe this! Look at what you’ve done!” Mal practically yelled.

 

Jane ducked behind Carlos.

 

“I didn’t do anything! The spell back fired!” Jane tried to defend herself.

 

“You turned _my girlfriend_ into a _freaking wolf_!” Mal growled, flashing her green eyes at a terrified Jane.

 

Then they heard a growl coming from above. They almost forgot they were standing right next to the reason they were arguing about.

 

Evie, well, her wolf self was giving Mal a look, one she knew all too well. It was the ‘be nice’ look. It was way too amusing. Evie was sitting straight on her four paws, waging her tail, her ears pricked and her eyes now curiously waiting for their response. Damn that was really her. Not even being turned into a wolf would take away her composure. Only Evie Grimhilde could stay regal as a wolf.

 

And only Evie Grimhilde could be just as breathtaking as a wolf.

 

Mal sighted in defeat, which happened often around Evie.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m being the big bad Mal.”

 

Evie’s eyes sparkled. ‘ _Unbelievable_.’ Mal thought.

 

Then she turned to Jane.

 

“I’m sorry.” Mal apologized.

 

Jane was mesmerized at the effect Evie had on Mal, even as a wolf who could not really understand what they were saying.

 

“It’s ok. You’re worried.”

 

“We all are,” Carlos interrupted. “Can you turn her back?”

 

Jane shook her head.

 

“I don’t know how. This spell is supposed to be for little animals, like dogs, not for humans. It’s supposed to wear off in a few minutes. If it had been Dude, of course. I don’t want to hurt her.” Jane explained.

 

Mal figured as much. Carlos looked worried at his friend.

 

“And your mom?” Mal tried.

 

“Mom’s out with Ben for some royal meeting. She’s only coming back at the end of the day.”

 

“What are we supposed to do now? We have classes in a bit. And this place is going to be crowded with people for Tourney practice as well.” Carlos pointed out.

 

Evie looked curiously in between them and decided to lie down, making sure Mal was in between her paws. She might’ve been turned into a wolf, but she looked more like a giant puppy that came out of a cartoon. Mal’s heart grew ten sizes.

 

“And we can’t skip school.” Jane added.

 

“Uh, yes we can. I will, at least. I’m not taking her to our dorm. For one, she wouldn’t be comfortable because she probably doesn’t fit and two, she’s not some circus animal for everyone to look, touch and ask questions about. I’m keeping her out of the radar until Fairy Godmother comes back. She’ll understand.” Mal stated dropping a hand on Evie’s muzzle, stroking it carefully. Evie closed her eyes lazily seemingly content.

 

Carlos and Jane didn’t see any other option so they agreed on Mal staying with Evie by the tree they were practicing next to, promised to bring some food for the both of them at lunch and left.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me for the day.” Mal half laughed. Then she placed her hand on Evie’s fur.

 

“I’m sorry this happened to you. You’ll be back in no time, I promise. I love you.” She quietly said, feeling guilty for agreeing with the experiment in the first place.

 

Evie gave her a stern look and licked Mal’s face in response.

 

“Evie!” Mal protested but Evie just growled happily.

 

What was Mal going to do? Smile, of course.

 

 

\--

 

 

Mal thought that the day would go smoothly if they just laid low. Turns out it didn’t go exactly as Mal had planned.

 

Mal never payed much attention, because technically Dude wasn’t hers to take care of, but having a canine partner (read: girlfriend-turned-wolf-for-the-day) was more trouble than Mal ever imagined.

 

The morning had been insanely peaceful, with everyone stuck inside classrooms. Mal picked her sketchbook from her bag and finished a drawing she had started yesterday while Evie was lying down, next to her. After a while, Mal started to feel sleepy. Then she felt a nudge and looked over at Evie who studied her with curious eyes, waiting.

 

“E, this is really hard, I don’t know what that means.” Mal sighted while rubbing her eyes.

 

Evie then got up and with her muzzle pushed Mal away from the tree.

 

“E, what are you doing?” Mal protested, but got up, not wanting to pick a fight with her girlfriend. She wouldn’t do it with human Evie, let alone a wolf version of her.

 

Evie then, took Mal’s place and lied down. Then she looked at Mal again, wagging her tail happily.

 

“Oh. You want me to lean on you?” Mal asked, more to herself. She pointed to Evie’s big torso. Evie wagged her tail furiously. She really was a big happy puppy. Not too different from the original, Mal thought.

 

“I see.” Mal smiled and complied.

 

Wolves were like dogs in many ways. They couldn’t speak or understand humans, but they did sense when humans were afraid or in distress. Or tired apparently. Mal figured that Evie somehow knew the tree wasn’t the most comfortable thing for Mal to lean on so she found a better alternative.

 

Evie’s fur was really fluffy and warm.

 

“I’m not hurting you, am I? Are you sure I can stay here?” Mal asked.

 

Evie looked at her again and then huffed.

 

“I really should know better than to not argue with you.” Mal mumbled amused.

 

Evie seemed content and rested her head on her paws. Mal, feeling like she was in her bed at the dorm, fell asleep really fast.

 

But it didn’t take her long to wake up to Evie growling furiously.

 

Mal rubbed her eyes quickly to see that the field was filled to the brim with cheerleaders, tourney players and a lot of bystanders. Two figures were coming their way and Evie was not having it.

 

Mal quickly put her arms on Evie’s torso.

 

“E, hey. Relax. It’s just Jane and Carlos. They’re here to bring us lunch.” Mal whispered.

 

Evie stopped growling but she was still very stiff and on alert mode. Mal almost felt like laughing.

 

Their friends soon were next to them. Mal could see why Evie was in distress. Carlos had his Tourney gear on and was carrying the stick they used in the game. To Evie, it probably looked like a weapon.

 

“All good here?” Carlos asked.

 

“Yeah.” Mal replied, stroking Evie’s neck to keep her calm and to assure her she had nothing to worry about. It didn’t stop her from growling quietly. “Any news?”

 

“I called my mom. She said she can be here in a few hours.” Jane informed.

 

“That’s good news. Thank you.”

 

After leaving the food they brought, they left. Carlos went to join the team and Jane took her place on the cheerleading team.

 

Evie finally relaxed when they were far away enough. But it didn’t stop there. Jay, who was informed by Carlos, came by to ask if everything was ok, worried about his friends and as soon as he was in sight, Evie grumbled and growled until he was long gone again. If any student walked too close to them, Evie would growl and have her tail protectively around Mal’s body. Mal had to ask her time and time again to sit back down and reassure her every time that she had nothing to worry about.

 

“Are you really going to growl at every person that comes by?” Mal playfully asked.

 

Evie growled in response laying her head on her paws again.

 

“Someone’s giving Grumpy a run for his money today.” Mal chuckled.

 

Evie huffed, not looking Mal’s way.

 

“Hey. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.” Mal assured her once more smiling. It was a little over the top, but Mal couldn’t help but to feel endeared. “But I do quite fancy having a big bad wolf protecting me.”

 

Evie didn’t look back but her wagging tail gave her away.

 

Mal relaxed, thinking that it would be smooth sailing until Fairy Godmother came back.

 

However, the two most obnoxious kids at Auradon Prep just had to walk by and of course, Mal leaning on a big blue furred wolf, did not escape their eyes.

 

“Mal, what the hell is that?” Audrey high pitched voice asked. She was followed by Chad Charming.

 

“Relax. I’ve got this.” Mal whispered to Evie, feeling her tensing up and got up.

 

“Don’t shout. You can go back at being a pain in the ass tomorrow. Please, just walk away.” Mal asked the couple.

 

“How can we walk away when you’ve clearly did something bad? That thing is magical, is it not?” Chad came forward. Mal felt Evie standing up behind her.

 

“Of course, it is Chad. You really think Maleficent’s daughter would just sit back quietly and pay attention to her goodness class? Why don’t you go back to where you really belong? To the Isle of the Lost?” Audrey sneered.

 

Mal didn’t have the time to be offended because in that moment, Evie came between Mal and the young royal couple, growling furiously. She didn’t like Audrey’s tone, not one bit.

 

“Hey! It’s ok! Please, stop!” Mal called.

 

Evie wouldn’t listen to her, walking viciously towards Audrey.

 

“Do something!” Chad yelled.

 

Mal had no other choice.

 

“Stop! You’re going to hurt someone! Evie Grimhilde you will heel and sit down right this second!” Mal commanded fiercely.

 

Audrey and Chad looked confused but at the same time, what came from Mal’s mouth did make sense as they took a real look at the huge wolf in front of them and actually payed attention to the blue fur. They decided it was better to not ask.

 

Evie’s bristling fur came down as she slowly looked back at Mal, hurt coating her big brown eyes. Evie didn’t like that Mal had yelled at her with such intensity but backed down anyway, positioning herself behind Mal and sitting down as she was asked to. At least that word she recognized.

 

Mal felt bad for yelling, knowing that Evie couldn’t understand what she was really saying, only understanding the tone of her voice. But had she not, Evie would’ve eaten Audrey and Chad for dinner.

 

“Say what you want about me, see if I care. Just leave and don’t tell anyone.” Mal sighted frustrated.

 

Audrey and Chad didn’t have it in them to be mean anymore. Mal had protected them from her own girlfriend and had to yell at her in the process. They quietly nodded and left.

 

Mal then turned around to find Evie already lying down next to the tree, her head not facing Mal.

 

‘ _You can’t even talk, but you’re not talking to me. Great.’_

“Mal!”

 

She turned around.

 

“Oh, thank god!” Mal groaned.

 

Jane, Carlos and Jay were walking towards her with Fairy Godmother in the lead.

 

Evie didn’t even flinch this time.

 

“What, no growls?” Jay joked.

 

Mal shrugged.

 

“You’re impossible. You managed to get into a fight, _like this_?” Carlos asked, incredulous.

 

“In my defense, she was about to eat Audrey and Chad alive.” Mal protested.

 

“Shall we discuss this later?” Fairy Godmother interrupted. Jane looked like she had the earful of her life and was eager for all this to end.

 

“Will she remember this?” Mal asked.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Fairy Godmother replied.

 

“That’s a yes for me. That’s just _great_. I managed to hurt my girlfriend’s feelings, _while she’s a wolf_.” Mal whined, unhappy.

 

“If there are two people who can surely figure things out, it’s you and Evie,” The headmistress assured. “Now, lend me a hand? You too Jane.”

 

“ _Me_?”

 

“Yes child. We need the original caster’s energy to reverse the spell. I’m the brains and Mal’s the power.”

 

Mal and Jane gathered next to Fairy Godmother and together, before Evie even had a chance to protest, reversed the spell. After they were done, there was a new cloud of grey smoke and Mal immediately jumped right into it.

 

Everyone else waited for the smoke to dissipate.

 

Jane sighted in relief when they could see Mal holding Evie, no longer a wolf, in her arms.

 

“It worked.” Carlos and Jay said at the same time.

 

Fairy Godmother went over to the girls to check on Evie.

 

“She’ll be fine. She’s just unconscious.” She informed the others.

 

After everyone sighted in relief and made sure Mal could handle it from there, they decided to call it day.

 

Mal was a tiny girl, but she did have a dragon inside her. She carried Evie back to their dorm room and placed her carefully on her bed.

 

Then she entertained herself with her sketchbook. She couldn’t help it, she had to draw the wolf. Because, despite being an accident and all, that was one gorgeous creature.

 

It was Evie. And Evie always looked beautiful.

 

Mal then heard her girlfriend coming back from her unconsciousness and immediately jumped out of her bed.

 

“M?”

 

Evie didn’t have time to do more than sit on the bed because Mal trapped her in a tight hug.

 

“Whoa!”

 

“You’re back.”

 

“I don’t think I even left.” Evie chuckled, happy to be hugging her girlfriend with arms instead of paws.

 

That made Mal realize something. She let go of Evie.

 

“Oh no, you _remember_.” Mal turned away.

 

“Not all of it, but I do.” Evie was smiling.

 

Why?

 

“I’m so sorry I yelled at you, I am such a mess, I—”

 

“ _Mal Bertha_.”

 

Evie was giving Mal the iconic stern look. Mal stopped talking.

 

“I remember most of it, yes, but I’m not a wolf anymore. As much as it would’ve been funny to say that Audrey and Chad were wolf food, I’m glad you stopped me. I gave you a hard time, didn’t I?” Evie asked a little embarrassed.

 

“I wouldn’t say a _hard_ time. But it was _different_.” Mal chuckled, a huge weight lifting of her shoulders.

 

“I was on my way to you, I wanted to walk to class with you. But you guys were experimenting stuff and I only remember you ducking. Then I remember bits and pieces. I remember wanting you to cuddle with me. I remember the clash with Audrey and Chad. I remember you guys turning me back. And here I am.”

 

Mal had to laugh. No, she really had. She laughed, amused like she hadn’t been in a while.

 

“What’s so funny?” Evie frowned.

 

Mal wiped her tears from her eyes, from laughing too hard.

 

“Nothing. It’s just that you don’t remember the best parts.”

 

Evie tilted her head in confusion and it was almost like the wolf was back. Mal had to refrain herself from finding it way too cute or she would have to have a minute to get it together again.

 

“You seriously don’t remember _growling at every living soul_ that got anywhere near me?” Mal questioned, too amused to hide her smirk.

 

Evie blinked.

 

“I did _what_ now?”

 

Mal’s smirk grew bigger.

 

“Yeah. You didn’t want anyone to come close. You spent your whole day protecting me. You even growled at Jay and Carlos!” Mal explained.

 

“ _Oh my god_.” Evie buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

 

“And you don’t remember me bringing you here, but you were unconscious.”

 

Evie looked at Mal. She was red in the face.

 

“You brought me here? All by yourself?”

 

“With my bare hands. I looked so cool I could be a movie star.” Mal proudly smirked.

 

Evie frowned at the thought of being such a burden. But Mal was way too happy and was not going to let Evie be sad.

 

“Hey. I have a dragon inside me. I might be tiny but I can hold myself,” Mal assured her. “And I got to say, it was real fun having you growling and grumbling at every single thing that moved. No matter what, you will always protect me. Thank you for being like that.” Evie pulled Mal for another hug, upon hearing those words.

 

“Hey, I will always protect you.” Evie assured Mal, holding her tight and close.

 

“Also…You were **really** cute. Like a puppy.” Mal added, letting out a laugh.

 

“M, I’m not sure how a big wolf would be cute.” Evie pointed out.

 

“Then let me show you.”

 

Mal grabbed her sketch book and showed Evie her drawing. Evie looked surprised to see the realistic version of a dark blue furred wolf with sparkly brown eyes.

 

“I looked like that?” Evie asked, happy to see such a nice sight and mesmerized by Mal’s talent.

 

“Yeah. But the drawing doesn’t do you justice.” Mal answered, caressing Evie’s cheek.

 

“M…”

 

“C’mon E, you _always_ look beautiful.” Mal softly said.

 

Evie blushed. She decided to take the damn compliment.

 

“Even as a wolf?”

 

“E, **I’m a fan of every part of you**. Even a big grumpy yet cute wolf.” Mal stated with her whole chest.

 

Evie then pulled Mal for a kiss. A kiss that represented love and gratitude. Mal melted in Evie’s lips, realizing just how much she had missed her Evie. Whenever they kissed, magic was born and it was basically a form of communication for them. No kiss was the same and every kiss was unforgettable.

 

“I love you, M.”

 

“I love you, E.”

 

They decided to cuddle for the rest of the day. Mal rested her head on Evie’s chest, the warm and constant sound of Evie’s heartbeat working as a lullaby for Mal. But she wasn’t ready to go to sleep just yet.

 

“Now I can add ‘ _wolf whisperer’_ to my resume. How cool is that?” Mal smirked.

 

“You’re not going to let me forget this, are you?”

 

Mal giggled and her dimples showed off.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

What was Evie going to do? Smile, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here filling in another request! It's like pretty much all fluff and it's suposed to be fun!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it and I hope to hear from you soon! :) x
> 
> (If you want, come talk to me @swanjonhesonice on twitter and/or @imharryaf on tumblr)


End file.
